


Watermelon

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Gen, Summer, Watermelons, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Watermelon smashing contest.





	Watermelon

Splat!

“Not bad,” Brad conceded when Pastrnak’s watermelon hit the ground, breaking in half and a good portion of pulp flying out the sides. He picked up him own watermelon. “Now watch how a pro does it.” He leapt up like he was about to sink a basket and slammed the watermelon against the ground. The side of the watermelon that hit the ground caved in, leaking some pale pink juice, but the rest of the watermelon looked untouched.

“Wasn’t the point to make the melon explode, Mr. Pro?” Pastrnak asked innocently.

“Shut up. That melon was defective.” Brad glared at the watermelon lying meekly on the ground. “I need a do-over.” He grabbed another melon from the bin.

“What are you doing?”

Brad turned, nearly dropping the watermelon, at the sound of Chara’s voice. “Uh exploding watermelons?”

“Why?”

Brad and Pastrnak exchanged a look and Pastrnak shrugged. “Why not?”

Chara stared at them then shook his head. “Carry on.” He kept walking.

“If you get a do-over I get one too,” Pastrnak said.

“But your watermelon was fine!” Brad sighed. “Okay, we each break three melons and whoever has the better total of smashes wins.”

Pastrnak nodded, grinning. “Three is my lucky number.” He picked up his second melon.

“Not today man, not today.”


End file.
